Just a Good Luck Charm, That's All
by marisa lee
Summary: Brick thinks he has the perfect plan to ruin Blossom's chances at winning the election for Student Body President. One-shot.


**Title: Just a Good Luck Charm, That's All**

**Pairing: Blossom/Brick**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own anything.**

**A/N: um hi. enter my contest please. enjoy this while I further procrastinate. *crawls back in my shell***

**xoxo -ml**

* * *

**Just a Good Luck Charm, That's All**

Her long, shimmering, pumpkin-coloured hair dangled above her lower back as she hopped on her tiptoes to staple the poster to the billboard. I watched with mild interest from just around the corner, leaning casually against the wall by the drinking fountain. For some reason, I found myself staring at the back of her uniform skirt; a short, black-and-white plaid thing with pleats all along the sides. The hem of the skirt barely brushed the backs of her thighs as she bounced up to slam the palm of her hand into the stapler. Her chest brushed the lower part of the bulletin board, ruffling a few papers. She had on a dazzling white polo shirt with a bright pink t-shirt visible underneath near the collar and sleeves. Her knee-high socks matched the shirt almost perfectly, and her black uniform shoes were shiny as new. The way she wore her uniform, just the way she presented herself was so confident, so neat, so show-offy that I couldn't help but sneer.

She jumped up one last time, smacking the stapler with a satisfying /clack!/ and letting out a sigh of satisfaction. She straightened herself out and backed up a step or two to admire her handiwork.

I used this action as my cue to move and took a few steps forward, revealing myself to her from out of the shadows. I gave her a few seconds to realize who I was and what I was doing. When I saw that familiar squint etched onto her face, I smirked and snatched the stapler out of her hands and reached up, stapling my own poster right on top of hers with a single staple.

"Excuse me, just what do you think you are doing?" she asked me, her hands planted firmly on her hips and those coral eyes shot daggers at me.

I shrugged. "What does it look like?" I flipped the stapler over in my hand and tossed it to her. She jumped, her hands flying in front of her face and the stapler clattering to the linoleum floor.

"Brick!" she hissed, clambering to pick up the stapler, her eyes darting left and right.

"Nice catch, Pinky."

"Take that down from there, right now!"

I gazed after her accusing finger towards the poster I'd only just hung. My own stunningly handsome face gazed right back at me.

**VOTE BRICK JOJO FOR STUDENT BODY PRESIDENT**

**OR ELSE**

It was a great looking poster, if I do say so myself.

"Nah, I don't think I will." I shoved my hands in my pockets and started to walk away.

She made an annoyed noise that kind of reminded me of a horse, and I just smirked. It wasn't until she decided to tear my poster straight off the wall did I whirl around to face her, stopping dead in my tracks.

**BLOSSOM UTONIUM FOR STUDENT BODY PRESIDENT**

**MAKE THE SMART CHOICE**

I couldn't help the low growl that escaped my throat as I watched her crumple up my poster with a smug smile on her face.

"Find your own place to hang your poster," she said acutely, tossing my crumpled up poster-ball into my face and flaunting away, leaving me alone in the hallway to stare at her grinning face on that stupid pink poster.

All week we spent pestering each other with elementary insults and bombarding each others' supporters with flyers and pins and ribbons. It was pretty freaking hilarious, the way we couldn't go a single second without arguing. Which is what made the debates so interesting. Every single time, we'd end up at each others' throats and the arbitrator would have to tear Blossom off of me. I'd just smirk and nod my head at the pathetic little girl. She's ridiculous. A joke.

On Tuesday afternoon, I found myself wandering down the nearly-empty hallway after a long meeting with the Art Club. Yeah, I'm in the Art Club, fucking judge me, I dare you.

Anyways, I was walking down the hallway and all I saw was this couple, a boy and a girl, standing at the girl's (I assumed) locker, their arms intertwined. The girl was smiling and laughing as the boy smirked back and leaned forward to kiss her on the lips. At first, it made me fucking sick. Like, get a room, would you please?

But as I was walking out the door, leaving the couple to laugh and kiss in private, that whole thing got me to thinking. I mean, _really_ thinking. I had a decently long walk home, too, so I had the time. During said long period of thought, I realized something. I could get any girl I wanted, since I'm just so damn sexy. But what girl _did_ I want? Did I even want a girl? What were the benefits of having a girlfriend? I ended up considering all of the girls in my grade, and even those who weren't in my grade. Which girl could I see myself with? None of them. I was getting panicky as I recounted each female face in the student body in my head. But I couldn't think of anyone I'd seriously want to date.

Don't ask me why she was even in my fucking brain during this thought process, cuz I sure couldn't tell you. But Blossom's bouncing red hair and flitting skirt danced into my mind like the tiniest scratch on a sheet of glass. And (again, don't even ask me why) all I could think about was the way she was stapling that poster up onto the board. The way her skirt brushed the backs of her thighs as she did it. The way her tongue poked out the corner of her mouth in utter concentration.

These recurring thoughts disturbed me greatly, but not as much as Blossom's attitude the day before the election. She didn't hate me. She wasn't nice to me. It was like she was... indifferent. I wasn't even sure what the hell she was going for, but it secretly drove me insane.

"I just wanted to say," she said politely to me on that day, "may the best person win, and good luck to you." And she held out her hand for a truce shake.

What the fuck?

I hesitantly shook her hand, saying nothing at all. It must have been the first time I'd actually made physical contact with her. Her hand was soft and petite against my rough, big one. Our hands lingered in each others' grip for a moment. I held my hand firmly there, testing her, before she pulled away first and smiled.

I knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to psych me out the day before the election. Well, two could play at that game.

"Good luck to you too, Blossom," I said softly, offering her the gentlest smile I could muster. I could even feel my own eyes burning in their sockets as I stared down at her.

Her smile faltered for a split second before she nodded and turned away on her heel.

I could already feel a plan conjuring itself up in my mind.

* * *

The day of the election, everyone was tense. Well, everyone but me. I knew I had this race in the bag. Even without my genius plan, I was sure to win. The plan was just an extra boost.

The candidates were to present their final speeches before the students would cast their votes. I was well prepared, and I could tell Blossom was too. We were told to wait in the greenroom backstage, where the thespian kids would get dressed for plays and stuff. We had to give our speeches on the stage at our own little podiums or something. It was cute, the way the teachers draped a little American flag over the podium. Real cute. Blossom and I sat on opposite sides of the room and said absolutely nothing to each other. It would have been awkward and tense if I had cared as much as she did. She sat there in front of the mirror, fixing her hair, makeup and uniform twenty million times while I chilled on the couch and read my book.

Then some kid came into the room and told us we had five minutes. I figured that was the signal to put my plan into action.

I yawned and threw the book onto the couch. I stood up, stretching, and casually made my way to stand behind Blossom as she continued to mess with her hair in the mirror. I checked my reflection in ten seconds and decided I was ready for this. It was for the good of the election, and that alone. Nothing else.

She finally noticed me behind her and stared at me in the mirror.

"There's another mirror over there," she said sassily.

I shrugged. "I like this one."

She rolled her eyes and fluffed her hair one last time before stepping away from the mirror and taking a couple of deep breaths. I tried to hide my smirk and turned around to face her, folding my arms over my chest and leaning back against the ledge under the mirror.

"Hey, Blossom," I said quietly as she smoothed out her perfectly pleated uniform skirt.

She turned to me with wide, surprised eyes. "Yeah?"

"C'mere." I gestured to her with my hand.

She gave me the most skeptical look I'd ever seen on her face, and approached me hesitantly, but approached nonetheless.

I had no idea how I wanted to go about doing this, but I figured I would get it over with having as little horror as possible. I took a deep breath.

"Here."

Before Blossom could say a single word, I grabbed her shoulders and planted a soft kiss on the side of her mouth. It was just a little peck, and I can't say I really felt anything, but she sure looked shocked.

Her hand flew to her face where I'd kissed her and her eyes went wider than ever before. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing out loud. Her reaction was so funny.

"What... What was that?!" she asked, breathless.

I shrugged, as if I couldn't care less. "Just a good luck charm."

Needless to say, I won the election. By a landslide. 303 to 248. Blossom's final speech was rather enjoyable to watch. She stammered at least twenty times and had to start over twice because she lost her thought train. My speech was flawless and without a single slip-up. I had them eating out of the palm of my hand.

I don't think Blossom was too disappointed over her loss, though. I think she was more concerned with the mixed signals I was sending her. I mean, so yeah, I kissed her for good luck. Big fucking whoop, that didn't mean anything. But apparently, to her it did, because she kept shooting me secret glances in the hallway and in class and stuff. I can't say I wasn't entertained by those secret glances, but she sure did confuse me. One day she wanted to rip my throat out, and the next she's over it and wants to hook up with me? I tried to picture myself kissing Blossom, but for real this time, full on the mouth, holding her waist and she, wrapping her arms around my neck.

Suddenly I didn't care that I was student body president and I'd finally beaten Blossom at something.

Somebody told me that once I was in office I could elect myself a running mate. I wasn't sure that was how these things worked in real life, but I had a feeling I knew exactly who I wanted to elect.


End file.
